1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a demodulator for demodulating phase modulated (PM) or frequency modulated (FM) signal into a baseband signal and use of such a demodulator in an RF receiver.
2. Prior Art
Demodulators for handling RF signals and RF receivers utilizing such demodulators have been highly developed and extensively utilized, in many areas, such as radio receivers of AM/FM types, telemetry, telecommunications, etc. In recent years, with the advent of space technology, further advances have been made to extend the RF receiver and the associated demodulation technique into deep space communications where signal is exposed to highly noisy environment. Great efforts have been channelled to further refine and improve the RF receivers and, in particular, the demodulator used in such receivers. A main thrust of such efforts has been directed to improve a demodulator used to convert an IF signal into a baseband signal where such baseband signal is utilized for various ultimate intended purposes, such as a self destruct audio command signal, for destroying a space borne vehicle which may be off track and which may pose threat to the safety.